


Killing Loneliness

by VictrolaDoll



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: DEEEEEEEATHHHHHHH, Everybody Dies, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictrolaDoll/pseuds/VictrolaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooooooooooooooooooor actually just killing. I was given a prompt to write drabbles of Graverobber killing various other muses on my RP blog.<br/>So far it's just three, Shilo, Amber, and OC Roxxan (who is mentioned in my previous GR drabble)<br/>-IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER, FEEL FREE-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Shilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shilo

She was just so delicate. So porcelain and pure. 

      And so willful.  
         He was just trying to keep her safe. Keep her clean.  
             Keep her.....  
                                 Keep her.  
But he couldn’t. He had to be subtle. Had to lure her in.  
       Always delicate. Always coaxing her to him.

But he was going to lose her. She wasn't leaving yet.  
       He could just _feel_ that she would.  
              Just like she'd left ~~the repoman~~ her father.  
                    Just like she'd left Rotti before he could get a grip on her.  
                                         He couldn't let her.  
                                                 He **_wouldn't._**

It wasn't thought out ahead of time.  
There she was, sleeping by his side. So pale and perfect against the backdrop of his old, stained sheet. That's why she wouldn't stay.  
      His life was a canvas muddied with dark oils and the more she was painted into it, the more slurred and tainted her white form would become.  
He ran his fingers lightly up the side of her thigh, knowing it would make her smile in her sleep. His hot breath gently tickling her ear. His mere proximity- his shadow- was darkening her skin already as if his estimations were already becoming reality.  
             He had to stop it.  
The gentle touch of his fingers trailed upwards, feather light over her arm.  
            Up  
                 Up  
                       Up.  
He whispered to her. The things a _good_ man might say. Things that every young, pure girl should hear.  
             But he was far from the prince charming of a naive children's tale.  
Even as his hand sealed over her mouth and nose, he whisped sweet nothings. Even as she jerked and clawed at his hand, he told her how beautiful she was. She tried to scream over his soft confessions of love. And even as her eyes finally closed and her last defeated shudders ceased, he murmered that she would always be his girl.

                                _His Shilo._

                                                ** _Forever._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Requested by** {[Geneiisms](http://geneiisms.tumblr.com/)}  
>  **Originally posted** {[Here](http://doitfortheglow.tumblr.com/post/128151861964)}
> 
>  **Requester response** { SH RIEKS FRIEND HOLY SHIT I’M CRYING }


	2. Aggravating Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber

Well if it wasn’t Amber  _fucking_ Sweet. Emphasis on  _fucking_.  
He used to joking call her ‘Your Majesty’ or ‘Queen Bitch’ and she had snarled at him. It was a dance. A joke. A play.  
She would demand, he would insult. She would offer, he would pretend to ignore. She would tease, and he would take. She would let him ‘ruin’ her, he would give her what she needed.  
It was a well worn script with the corners rounded with wear and the creases starting to crack.

                                                     And then she went and became the new head of GeneCo.

And then she didn’t need him to get her a fix.  
All she wanted now was a lapdog.  
                   A  _pet_.  
To run her less savory errands and lick her boots when she felt like it.  
And she had him by the balls.  
         No.  
                   By the heart.  
His barcoded heart which even now beat unrelentingly against his ribcage.

_ *Th-thump*_

Even now as she marched around the corner into  _his_  alley.  
He had been  _king_  here once, and now all he could do was pretend to ignore her so that he wouldn’t have to cower.

_ *Th-thump*_

The dance stuttered as soon as it had started. The words no longer familiar and the well rehearsed lines lost as Amber upstaged him time and again.

_ *Th-thump*_

She wanted him to do something.  
Not needed.

_Wanted._

She wanted, and pressed herself up against him.

_ *Th-thump*_

Wanted, and pushed herself up against the alley wall, flattering with the false show of submission.

_ *Th-thump*_

Wanted, and demanded  _his_  submission.  **Or else**.

_ *Th-thump*_

Her every want and whim pulled at him. Chained him. Drowned him as he struggled for air. Struggled for the illusion of control he had once entertained.

__*Th-thump*                 ***Th-thump***_  
_

**He had been a _god_  of these streets.** Unaffiliated and unrepentant.

A lone wolf.

__*Th-thump*                 ***Th-thump***               *Th-thump*_  
_

Now he was collared.

_*Th-thump*                *Th-thump*               *Th-thump*                ***Th-thump***_

He was bound.

__*Th-thump*        *Th-thump*        ***Th-thump***        *Th-thump*       *Th-thump*_  
_

He couldn’t  _breath_.

_*Th-thump* ***Th-thump***   *Th-thump*  *Th-thump*  *Th-thump*  *Th-thump*_

The first slide of his knife under her ribs felt like air again.

_ *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* _

She gasped as her lung was punctured and he sighed with contentment.

_ *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* _

Not withdrawing, he shoved upwards further, pushing the blood to spatter her lips.

_ *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump*** _

Her blood.

_ *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* _

Who knew synthetic blood could look so real.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

Or maybe he had actually forgotten what the colour of real blood looked like.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

He held up the blade for examination in what little light there was in the alley.

_***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

Her guards were around the corner. They must have noticed that she wasn’t talking anymore. Then again, they probably had assumptions.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

“Groan for me, Sweet.”

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

She wheezed, false nails breaking as she dug at his coat, trying to push him away.

_***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

“I wanted to break in the other parts today.”

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

He was sure that fear would have flickered over her face… if it could. As it was, she was just too plastic. Shiny, fake, and motionless.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

The knife stabbed down.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

Her neck.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

A gush of warmth.

_*Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

She stared at him.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

A glass-eyed ragdoll as he opened her up time and again.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

Took her apart.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

It felt like all the time in the world.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump***_

And then he heard a shout.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*_

There was a hue and cry.

_*Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-thump* *Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump* *Th-thump***  *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*  ***Th-thump* *Th-thump***_

A click.

_***Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*** _

A breath.

_ ***Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*** ***Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump*** ***Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* *Th-thump* ***Th-**** _

**BANG.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Requested by** {[AmberFuckingSweet](http://amberfuckingsweet.tumblr.com/)}  
>  **Originally posted** {[Here](http://doitfortheglow.tumblr.com/post/128166659919)}
> 
> **Requester response** { That...that was literal art in words. I was shaking by the end. }


	3. Raving Roxxan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxxan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs present and mentioned:  
>  **Roxxan Smith** \- General street rat. She's mostly a thief and sometimes a bartender. She killed Amber as revenge for the assumed death of Graverobber when the GeneCo facility where he was being held was bombed. Since the explosion, she spiraled into a destructive zydrate addiction.  
>  **Raven Smith** \- Roxxan and Graverobber's first born daughter.  
>  **The baby** \- Roxxan and Graverobber's second daughter.

It had been after he’d escaped Amber. After he’d cut his hair and stolen through the shadows to her door. After the tears and reunions and once again taking a new name. Together this time. ‘Harrold’ and ‘Maude’ and there little family.  
              Everybody thought he had died in the explosion anyway.

After all that, and life had found a sort of dis-jointed normalcy.  
A bubble of grace around the apartment while the world raged outside.

But inside the bubble there was still rage. Still detoxing. Still waking up in cold sweats with screams on their lips. Still the children running in to check on them.  
Their mother begging for the drug and their father holding her close and trying not to remember.

It had taken him a while to notice that something wasn’t normal.

Graverobber didn’t even knew what that meant anymore. It wasn’t as if there was a normal to go from. Nothing was normal. Everything was normal. How could a world where Transplant Repomen existed be  _normal_?  
Neither he nor Roxxan was ‘normal’.

Despite that…  
                           Roxxan was  
                                                                 off.

The detox passed. The zydrate left their systems. But still something was wrong.

Graverobber had thought, at first that it was him. He was the one who was ‘wrong’. Hadn’t he seen Roxxan make that face a million time before? Catch her staring off into the distance often? Throwing knives at the corners? Jumping at sudden movements? Laughing at nothing?

She still tucked Raven and the baby in at night. Still slipped into the shower with him. Still slept in their bed. Still liked to be bitten hard and fucked right.

Every time she left for groceries or to take a job, she would come back bloody, now.

He had excused it as just a couple rough days. Several rough days.  
                                               The streets were getting worse.  
If she was covered in blood, but not hurt, that was a good thing.  
     It meant that she’d survived.  
           She’d lived to protect her babies another day.

Then the news started showing stories of a new murderer. Somebody was opening up addicts on the streets and desecrating the organs before the Repoman could claim.

He knew that handy work.  
Knew that slice of the knife.  
He’d seen what had happened to Amber.

And he kept quiet.

Even as she started mumbling that maybe she hadn’t gotten the real Amber yet. Even as she started waking up at night to search the house for traps. Even as she constantly, compulsively checked all of her knives. She would touch the gun under her pillow three times before sleep and again it was the first place her hand reached in the morning.

She started waking him up at every creak of the apartment and locking the kids in their room.

He flat out refused when she suggested locking the kids in with them at night.

And he lived to regret it.

The night she woke and yelled that she’d heard a noise and Amber was in the kid’s room, he felt his factory heart skip a beat. She struggled away from him as he insisted that nothing was wrong. The gun. The gun that she was taking into their children’s bedroom. The gun that she was automatically aiming at the first thing that moved.

_Raven._

               _Their_ Raven.

                                        **No.**

The only thing he had were his bare hands.  
All he could do was reach out and twist-

_*crack*_

The gun fell, as Roxxan’s body collapsed, head lolling limply to the side as the bones that would normally hold it up were now no longer connected.

He caught her and laid her down even as she stared at him. The question on her face was obvious:

                                       _Why?  
                                      How could you?_

        “Mommy?”

He reached over and took the gun from the floor, placing the muzzle up against the underside of Roxxan’s chin. Their gaze locked again.

_What are you doing?  
                                     I loved you…_

       “Daddy?”

“Go get your sister, Raven.”

_Please don’t._

“Roxxan-” The gun shuddered. He couldn’t hold it steady. Was that water dripping? Where was that coming from? His eyes stung… “I’m sorry. I- had to.” It was hard to speak.

The pitter patter of little footsteps walking away. It was now or never.   
       _Raven couldn’t see this._

                                     “ **I love you.** ”

                                                                            He pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Requested by** {[Roxxan](http://roxxanandfriendsplace.tumblr.com/)}  
>  **Originally posted** {[Here](http://doitfortheglow.tumblr.com/post/128192257154/because-i-need-to-see-this-scissor-meme)}
> 
>  **Requester response** { That hurt. I loved it but it hurt. You wrote that so well. }


End file.
